10 años despues
by Paul Dumbledore
Summary: Despues de 10 años de haberse marchado de Inglaterra Harry tendra que volver para una nueva guerra.
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Era una calurosa mañana de verano en el colegio de magia y hechizeria de Hogwards, en la sala comun de los alumnos de Griffindor se encontraba muchisima gente entre ellos toda la familia Weasley, un grupo de aurores dirigidos por Ojoloco Moody, Nimphadora Tonks, Remulus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, otras personas de la antigua Orden del Fenix y el niño que vivio y que vencio Harry Potter. Se encontraban todos ahi debido a que la noche anterior se llevo a cabo la batalla final entre el bien y el mal, la batalla final entre la Orden del Fenix dirigida por el joven Harry Potter y los mortifagos y su amo Tom Riddle o como todo el mundo le conocia Lord Voldemort. Fue una batalla epica en la que muchas personas murieron de los dos bandos pero la Orden del Fenix quedo como ganadora ya que el joven Harry Potter logro vencer al mago mas temido de todos los tiempos Lord Voldemort. En la sala comun y en todo el colegio en general todavia se oian gritos de alegria pero habia ciertas personas que no celebraban algunas porque algun familiar o amigo suyo murio en la batalla y otras porque todavia no se podian creer que ya no tuvieran que tener miedo de salir a la calle o de temer por su vida o por la de algun familiar.

-Estas bien Hermione? estas muy callada.

-Estoy bien Ron no te preocupes, todavia me acuerdo de lo de anoche.

---Flashback---

_Se oian gritos de dolor por todas partes, todo el gran comedor estaba iluminado por luces de diferentes colores que provenian de los hechizos de cada bando. _

_Hermione estaba peleando contra dos mortifagos, tenia algunos rasguños y alguna que otra herida pero iba ganando ya que los otros dos estaban mucho peor que ella y de repente se hizo silencio en todo el comedor._

_Ya nadie peleaba y solo miraban la lucha que se llevaba a cabo entre Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort_

_-Esta vez vas a caer muchacho ya no hay nadie que pueda salvarte._

_-Te veo muy confiado Tom y no se porque ya que casi todos tus mortifagos estan cayendo._

_-No me llames con ese nombre CRUCIO!!_

_El muchacho esquivo la maldicion con un simple movimiento de su varrita_

_-Que pasa Tom te cabreas tan rapido?-Despues de decir eso el joven le lanzo dos maldiciones seguidas y aunque la primera la logro esquivar la segunda le dio de lleno en el pecho haciendole caer al suelo._

_-Expelillarmus- grito otra vez el joven y la varrita de Voldemort cayo en sus manos._

_Voldemort no se lo podia creer, un niño de 17 años de edad e habia quitado la varrita con solo tres hechizos y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer estaba perdido ya que aquel joven ya no era el niño de hace unos años que tenia muy pocos conocimientos de magia, aquel niño destruyo todos sus horoxuses y ahora le tenia enfrente y ademas tenia su varrita._

_-Este es tu fin Tom. Crucio!_

_Voldemort se retorcia en el suelo el dolor era terrible._

_-Esta fue por mis padres. Crucio!_

_-Esta por Dumbledore. CRUCIO!_

_-Esta por todas las victimas y daños causados, y ahora si que ha llegado tu final AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_Al decir esto un rayo de color verde salio de la varrita del joven dandole en la cabeza a Voldemort. Todo se habia acabado, los mortifagos que no estaban atados o muertos empezaron a huir pero casi ninguno lo consiguio ya que en la entrada habian unos veinte aurores con las varritas en alto que nada mas verles salir huyendo empezaron a lanzarles hechizos._

---Fin del Flashback---

-Ya yo tambien lo recuerdo fue magnifico no? ya todo se acabo ya no hay nada por que temer ya podemos seguir con nuestras vidas, tenemos que darle las gracias a Harry por eso.

Los dos miraron en direccion al sillon donde se encontraba antes el muchacho pero no lo vieron ahi, en su lugar vieron una carta.

Los dos jovenes salieron corriendo a leerla.

_Queridos Ron y Hermione,_

_Siento no haberos dicho nada de esto pero tenia que irme, tenia que pensar en todo lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante, pensar en mis actos en todo lo que he hecho pero os prometo que cuando me sienta prepado volvere, nose si sera dentro de una semana, un mes, un años o varios años, no se cuanto me llevara esto pero os prometo que volvere._

_Os quiere mucho,_

_Harry James Potter Evans_

_PD: No intenteis buscarme o mandarme cartas ya que no conseguireis localizarme y decidles a todos que los hechare de menos sobre todo a vosotros dos._

-A que viene esto?- Dijo un Ron bastante cabreado y confundido

-La verdad es que ya lo veia venir-dijo Hermione.


	2. nueva vida

CAPITULO 1

Harry se levantó aquella mañana de principios de julio con un pequeño dolor de cabeza y no era para menos ya que la noche anterior habian celebrado el cumpleaños de uno de sus compañeros aurores de la oficina de Rumania y se habia pasado un poco con el alcohol. No solia beber pero aquella noche era especial, ademas de celebrar el cumpleaños de su compañero tambien celebraban el octavo año que Harry llevaba trabajando alli.

Habian pasado 10 años desde aquel dia que decidio abandonar a sus seres queridos para emprender un viaje al principio peligroso ya que todavia quedaban algunos mortifagos deseosos de venganza pero estos nunca se mostraron. Harry al salir de Inglaterra pasó por varios paises durante dos años donde aprendió a controlar su magia y se volvió mucho mas poderoso. Despues de eso volvió a Inglaterra con la intencion de quedarse para siempre pero algo le hizó cambiar de opinion, nadie sabia lo que era excepto su protegida en el ministerio de magia de Rumania, Diana, pero esta nunca dijo nada de aquello. Despues de su segunda salida de Inglaterra el muchacho se fue a Alemania a visitar a algunos amigos que habia hecho en los años anteriores pero tampoco se quedó mucho ahi ya que le llegó una carta de Transilvania la cual decia que necesitaban su ayuda para detener a unos hombres que atacaban los pueblos de esa region y que cada vez que lo hacian dejaban una marca en el cielo. Despues de unos dias alli el ojiverde se dio cuenta de que no era la marca tenebrosa pero la forma de atacar que tenian esos hombres le intrigo y decidio quedarse para resolver el misterio. Al final solo resultaron ser unos ladrones pero sin escrupulos ya que despues de robar y atacar a sus victimas estos mataban a todos los testigos con fuertes hechizos de magia negra. Despues de varios meses de investigaciones junto al equipo de aurores de la region, lograron detenerlos y los encarcelaron, pero Harry se quedo muy impresionado con la belleza de aquellas tierras y decidio quedarse a vivir ahi. El ministro de magia de Rumania recibió esa noticia con mucho entusiasmo y le ofreció un puesto entre los aurores sin hacer nisiquiera la carrera. El muchacho aceptó y desde entonces trabajaba ahi.

- Buenos dias dormilon.- Le dijo una joven de unos 25 años al chico de pelo azabache.

- Hola Diana, que hora es?-Dijo Harry sentandose a tomar el desayuno.

- Tranquilo Harry son solo las 11 y es domingo no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

-Bueno y que planes hay para hoy?

-Tu nose pero yo he quedado con un chico.

-Otro? cuantos van en lo que llevamos de año?

- Jajaja que gracioso. Por lo menos yo no me quedo en casa maldiciendo mi suerte por no poder estar con la persona que amo, de verdad Harry ya han pasado 8 años no crees que ya es hora de olvidarse de aquella chica?

Harry, que ahora era un hombre de casi 27 años (los cumplia a finales de ese mes) y tenia casi los mismos resgos que cuando se marcho de Inglaterra, el mismo pelo color azabache aunque un poco mas largo y los mismos ojos de un color verde intenso, todavia sentia algo por Hermione y por mucho que lo intentara no podia enamorarse de ninguna otra chica.

Hermione, siempre era la misma historia. Diana no entendia como aquel muchacho todavia podia estar enamorado de esa chica que le hizo tanto daño. Ella conocio a Harry despues de graduarse en la academia para aurores, por aquel entonces Harry siempre andaba con mala cara y aunque todo el mundo era amable con el, el chico no monstraba ninguna intencion de hacer amigos. El dia que les presentaron el muchacho se quedo mirandola y examinando sus rasgos, Diana era una chica de 25 años de cabello rubio lacio, ojos de un color azul grisaceo y era un poco mas bajita que el ojiverde. Harry se encariño con la chica desde el principio y en muy poco tiempo paso de ser una chica cualquiera para ser la protegida del muchacho, algo como su hermana menor. Se podria decir que ella le devolvió la vida ya que en pocos dias despues de conocerla el ojiverde cambió por completo su forma de ser.

-Sabes que lo he intentado pero no puedo. Ademas no me quedo en casa "maldiciendo mi suerte" tu ya sabes la historia no puedo estar con ella al menos todavia, por que crees que entreno tan duro cada dia?

-Y tu crees que despues del que se acerca no habran otros? Y supongo que no pensaras enfrentarte a todos, sabes que la magia oscura nunca muere Harry, cuantas veces crees que podras salvarnos a todos?

-Puede que tengas razon pero eso lo pensare despues de enfrentar al proximo loco que lo intentara dominar.

-De verdad Harry y si aquel hombre se equivocara y todo lo que te dijo fue mentira?

-Poco probable tu tambien has visto los signos de los que te hablé.

-Puede que sean coincidencias... Me aterra pensar en un ser mucho mas fuerte que Voldemort.

-No se por que pero tengo el presentimiento de que pronto tendre que volver a Inglaterra...Quizas todavia pueda reunir a la antigua Orden del Fenix o a los del ED, esta vez ya no esta en peligro solo Inglaterra sino todo el mundo.

-No te preocupes ahora Harry ya pensaremos en eso cuando llegue el momento.

**********MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN PEQUEÑO PUEBLO DE INGLATERRA**********

-Pronto nuestro plan y nuestros deseos de volveran realidad mi querida Bella.

- Eso espero Avery por que si todos estos años de sacrificios han sido en vano de verdad te matare!

- No te preocupes ahora mismo uno de mis hombres esta viajando para Transilvania para darle uno de los toques finales al plan. La verdad es que no me esperaba que Potter aguantara tanto sin estar con la sangre-sucia. Solo hay dos opciones o que le avisaran del plan de alguna forma o que ya no sienta nada por sus amigos de aqui, si no habria vuelto ya.

-Espero por tu bien Avery que nadie le haya avisado del plan por que si no todo lo que hemos realizado hasta ahora no habra servido de nada.

-Jajaja aunque le hayan avisado no podra hacer nada el proximo señor oscuro sera muchisimo mas poderoso que el antiguo.


	3. El misterio del Inefable y visita sorpr

El misterio del Inefable y visita sorpresa

Despues de aquella conversacion con la conversacion con la rubia Harry se fue al salon de aquel apartamento de una pequeña aldea del centro de Rumania muy parecida al Valle de Godrig que compartia con la chica y se sentó en un sillon donde se puso a ver la tele pero sus pensamientos no estaban ahi realmente el joven estaba pensando que los signos cada vez eran mas claros por mucho que intentara negarse y a su mente volvio otra vez aquel recuerdo del dia que volvió a Londres

**********Flashback**********

Harry estaba andando por aquella calle tan llena del Londres muggle. Hacia unos minutos que tomó un traslador desde Turquia hacia Inglaterra, traslador que le dejó en un callejon cercano a donde se encontraba ahora. Decidio primero ir al callejon Diagon para comprar algunos regalos para sus amigos y despues iria a Hogwards para tener una pequeña charla con el cuadro de su difunto director Albus Dumbledore. Habian pasado ya dos años desde que abandonó este pais para dirigirse hacia lo desconocido, tambien aconsejado por el mismo director "por su propio bien" como le dijo el cuadro de Albus. Harry sabia que añuel consejo era sabio ya que en todo el tiempo que estubo fuera aprendió a controlar su magia y se hizo mucho mas poderoso de lo que era antes.

Pero ya era tiempo de regresar, ya era tiempo de volver a ver a sus amigos, a los Weasley a Remus a Tonks y a Hermione, sobre todo a Hermione. Fue a la que mas echó de menos estando fuera no hubó ningun dia en el que no pensara en ella, en cuanto la queria, en cuanto la echaba de menos, todavia recordaba su ultima conversacion .

_El ojiverde antes de la batalla le intento decir que despues de la lucha se tenia que ir por una temporada pero se le hizo demasiado duro mirarla a los ojos mientras le daba aquella noticia asique al final solo le dijo que pasara lo que pasara durante la batalla que ella luchara para ser feliz con o sin el. Harry creyó ver un brillo de tristeza y lastima en los ojos de la castaña, ojos que mostraban el miedo que ella tenia por los dos antes de comenzar la batalla pero el ojiverde no tenia ese miedo, tenia la certeza de ganar, estaba seguro que iba a vencer a Volvemort aunque la castaña se entero de eso unas horas mas tarde al leer la carta que Harry les dejo a todos sus amigos. Poco despues de aquella conversacion de enpezaron a oir hechizos y explosiones por los jardines del castillo y el muchacho se dio cuenta de que la hora de la ultima batalla habia llegado asique le dio un ultimo beso en los labios a Hermione y salió al encuentro de su nemesis. _

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le seguia de cerca hasta despues de un tiempo. Cuando se dio cuenta decidió meterse en un callejon vacio que habia al lado de donde se encontraba. Cuando llegó al callejon sacó su varrita y esperó por la persona que lo seguia. Despues de unos segundos apareció junto a el un hombre encapuchado, no parecia ningun mortifago asi que Harry solo se limitó a apuntarle con la varrita y le dijo:

-Identificate.

-Tranquilo joven Potter, no vengo con malas intenciones, todo lo contrario, vengo a avisarte.

-De que me tienes que avisar? Quien eres, de que me conoces?-preguntó el ojiverde con un tono autoritario

-Y lo mas importante como sabias que iba a aparecer hoy por aqui?

-Los misterios de la sala de misterios del ministerio son increibles al igual que sus poderes Harry, sabiamos que aparecerias hoy por aqui asique fue facil seguirte.

-Asi que es un Inefable, bueno y que tiene que decirme que sea tan importante?-dijo un HArry molesto con la actitud de sabelotodo del inefable.

-Todo a su tiempo muchacho, ahora solo acompañame y te lo enseñare todo.

-Vera, no es por ser maleducado pero de verdad que tengo otras cosas que hacer-dijo Harry con prisa pensando en las ganas que tenia de ver de nuevo a cierta castaña.

-Me temo que tenemos prisa Harry, hay otras personas tambien interesadas en lo que tengo que mostrarte y no es que sean amigos nuestros.

-A que se refiere mortifagos? otra estupida profecia?

La verdad es que el ojiverde estaba aterrado con la idea de tener otra vez que luchar contra un ser lo suficientemente loco como para dominar el mundo, y la verdad era que no era su vida por la que temia sino la de sus amigos.

-No voi a andarme con rodeos Harry, es una profecia que venia junto a la antigua, solo sabe o sabia de su existencia Dumbledore, yo y ahora usted ademas de los mortifagos restantes que debieron enterarse en el ultimo ataque al ministerio.

-Pero...como... Dumbledore lo sabia y no me dijo nada...asi que por eso me dijo McGonagall que necesitaba verme urgentemente ya que Dumbledore no paraba de decirla que tenia un asunto que resolver conmigo.

-Puede ser Harry pero de verdad los mortifagos me estan siguiendo y si no es de vital importancia me gustaria estar en el ministerio donde estare mas seguro.

-Una cosa mas antes de irnos-dijo el joven todavia un poco desconfiado-Muestreme su brazo izquierdo.

El inefable son saber muy bien de que iba todo aquello se levanto la manga de su chaqueta y se lo mostro. Harry al darse cuenta de que no habia ninguna marca en el empezó a confiar mas en el inefable.

**********Fin del Flashback**********

-Harry deprisa coje tu varrita tenemos visita-Dijo una Diana seria y con la varrita en la mano.

-Que pasa?

-Deprisa alguien esta intentando entrar en...

-Demasiado tarde jajaja Expeliarmus-dijo una tercera voz que pertenecia a un hombre bastante mayor.

-TU que haces aqui? La ultima vez no consegui matarte pero te juro que esta vez no tendre piedad.

-Tranquilo Potter sera mejor que sueltes tu varrita antes de que se me ocurra lanzarle una maldicion a tu querida amiga.

CONTINUARA...

N/A:siento la tardanza pero entre los examenes y las vacaciones no he tenido tiempo de actualizar


	4. Volviendo al pasado

Capitulo 3-Volviendo al pasado...

_-Demasiado tarde jajaja Expeliarmus-dijo una tercera voz que pertenecia a un hombre bastante mayor._

_-TU que haces aqui? La ultima vez no consegui matarte pero te juro que esta vez no tendre piedad._

_-Tranquilo Potter sera mejor que sueltes tu varrita antes de que se me ocurra lanzarle una maldicion a tu querida amiga._

...

-Esta bien, esta bien te doy la varrita pero si se te ocurre acerle algo a Diana te juro que de alguna forma u otra te cojere y entonces me pediras de rodillas que acabe con tu vida.

-Valla valla Potter veo que algo se te pegó del antiguo Señor Oscuro, pero bueno no creo que estes en la posicion de amenazar.-dijo el antiguo mortifago con un pequeño temblor en la voz, que para el muchacho no pasó desapercibido.

Harry al oirlo hablar asi le tiro a los pies la varrita a los pies pero lo que el mortifago no sabia era que Harry despues de tanto trabajo y entrenamiento ya no necesitaba varrita para hacer algunos conjuros, era algo que nisiquiera el mismisimo Dumbledore logro conseguir .

-Esta bien ya tienes mi varrita, ahora sueltala, no has venido a por ella, es a mi al que quereis.

-Cierto Potter he venido a por ti, te debia una pero ahora que no tienes varrita y ella tampoco-dijo tocando con la punta de la varrita la cara de Diana- creo que me divertire un poco con ella, CRUCIO!-grito el mortifago apuntando a Diana que por culpa del dolor que le producia la maldicion cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Harry al ver esa escena se le empezo a poner la cara de un color rojo intenso cosa que era siempre mala lo miraras por donde lo miraras. Entonces sin que el mortifago, que seguia torturando a Diana, le viera invocó su varrita y entonces con ella en la mano dijo la primera maldicion que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Sectumsempra- el hechizo dio de lleno en el mortifago, el cual tiro su varrita y cayó de rodillas al suelo. De todas las partes de su cuerpo empezaron a salir profundos cortes que le llenaban de sangre. Era muy desagradable de ver pero por la cara del ojiverde parecia que este disfrutaba viendolo en ese estado.

Despues de unos minutos en los que parecea que Harry se habia quedado embobado viendo al exmortifago sufriendo y despues de ver como se encontraba Diana, el pelinegro fue hacia aquel hombre y empezó a sanar sus heridas. Era curioso como las dos unicas veces que lanzó esa maldicion fue primero a Draco y ahora a su padre, y aunque cuando se la lanzó a Draco se arrepintio al instante, ahora lo disfrutaba enormemente.

Despues de atarlo, quitarle la varrita y darle una pocion revitalizante Lucius Malfoy volvio en si y la escena que tenia en frente le dio miedo, mucho miedo. Harry estaba en frente suya con la varrita apuntandole al corazon y con una mirada que mostraba solo odio. Ya no era aquel niño al que se le podia ganar tan facilmente, lo habia demostrado cuando venció al Señor Tenebroso y ahora Lucius se preguntaba por que diablos habia accedido a la peticion de Avery de ir a una ,segun lo veia ahora mismo, muerte segura.

-Valla valla Lucius por fin has despertado.

-Que piensas hacer Potter? sabes que mi muerte no significara nada, contra El Proximo no habra nada que puedas hacer.

-Primero veremos si podeis revivirlo Lucius, al igual que yo sabes que no lo conseguireis si no os ayudo.

-Cierto Potter pero podras hacerlo? Me refiero podras no ayudarnos despues de lo que te mostrare?

-No me interesa lo que tengas que enseñarme estupido mortifago. Pero dime, como has logrado encontrarme?

-Hahahaha deberias saber ya, que nunca se puede confiar en nadie Potter. Pero bueno mira en mi bolsillo derecho y ahi encontraras todas las respuestas.

Harry se quedó pensando un momento pero despues decidio ver que era lo que Malfoy tenia que enseñarle asique miró en el bolsillo de donde sacó un espejo.

Nada mas sacar el espejo este se pusó de un color verde intenso y empezó a brillar con una luz que provenia de dentro de de unos segundos de sostenerlo el ojiverde pudo ver a una figura inconsciente, atada y con muchos cortes y heridas en su cuerpo. Se quedó viendola sin poder creerlo como era posible que esa castaña estubiera prisionera de esos estupidos vez era su culpa, otra vez los demas sufrian por ser amigos de Harry Potter y entonces se dio cuenta de que daba igual cuanto se alejara, su pasado siempre volveria para molestarlo de nuevo. Se quedó viendo esa imagen y pensando en todo eso unos minutos mas hasta que una voz proveniente del espejo le devolvio a la realidad.

-Que Potter disfrutando del paisaje?-preguntó un mortifago encapuchado al que Harry no conseguia identificar aunque la voz le parecia muy familiar aunque ahora mismo eso no importaba, habia otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

Ahora si que os habeis pasado pensaba un Harry que sujetaba su varrita con fuerza y sin hacer caso de las risas que soltaba Malfoy desde un rincon de la habitacion.

-Escuchame con atencion y sobretodo observa lo que voi a hacer. Aqui tengo a Malfoy encadenado-dijo Harry furioso mientras señalaba al rubio con el espejo- si le pasa algo a Hermione, si se os ocurre tocarla un solo pelo pasareis por lo mismo que el. Mira con atencion-dijo otra vez señalando con el espejo a Malfoy- AVADA KEDAVRA!

El mortifago que habia en el espejo se quedó de piedra al ver la imagen de la luz verde que alcanzaba el cuerpo de Malfoy. No podia creerse lo que acababa de hacer el pelinegro. Se quedó unos segundos observando la imagen del rubio por el espejo hasta que al final empezo a hablar.

-No sabes lo que acabas de hacer Potter, puedes ir despidiendote de tu amiga.

-Me temo que tus superiores no estaran de acuerdo con eso. Piensa un momento estupido... Si la matais yo no volvere a Inglaterra, pero me asegurare de enviar a gente de mi confianza para que os atrapen y os traigan ante mi, ahora si, si me dejais hablar con ella unos minutos por el espejo y me aseguro de que de verdad es ella y no es ningun amiguito vuestro con pocion multijugos, ademas de obtener vuestra palabra de que no le hareis ningun daño, y creeme que me enterare de que esa promesa se cumpla, entonces yo volvere a Inglaterra y asi podreis despertar a Salazar Slytherin.

El mortifago pensó por un momento sus opciones y al final accedió.


	5. Todavia te amo

Capitulo 4: Todavia te amo

-Harry que ha pasado aqui?

La que hablaba era Diana que despues de recibir el cruciatus de Malfoy se desmayó y Harry se la llevó a su habitacion asique la joven no vio nada delo que le pasó al ojiverde. Ahora en el salon habia 2 aurores, amigos de los jovenes, que se llevaban el cadaver de Lucius Malfoy.

-Nada hermanita no te preocupes, tu estas bien?-preguntó Harry

-Si no te preocupes, pero estoy algo confundida, lo ultimo que recuerdo es recibir el cruciatus de Malfoy.

-Tranquila en cuanto se vallan los aurores te explico todo.

-Me parece que a mi tambien me lo vas a tener que explicar Potter-dijo en un tono muy duro un hombre que acababa de entrar por la puerta. El hombre tenia el cabello oscuro y los ojos marrones, pasaba de los 40 años y por su aspecto se podria decir que habia pasado por muchas batallas. Tenia un cierto parecido con Ojoloco pero no tenia aquel peculiar ojo giratorio ni tampoco una pierna de madera. Este era el ministro de magia de Rumania.

-Lo unico que ha pasado aqui Vlad es que ese estupido mortifago entró sin permiso en mi casa, nos quitó las varritas, le echó un cruciatus a Diana y yo despues de recuperar mi varrita le mate.

- Tranquilo Harry jaja era una broma no te pongas asi, yo solo e venido a llevarme a estos jovenes-dijo señalando a los aurores que en ese momento entraban otra vez en la casa despues de llevarse el cuerpo de malfoy- para que no os molesten mas por hoy. Ah y ya sabes si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme.

A Vladimir Tudor le caia genial el ojiverde y cualquier cosa que este necesitaba el ministro se lo proporcionaba. Fue el mismo Vladimir el que le mandó aquella carta a Harry contandole sobre los ataques de los pueblos de la region hacia ya 8 años y fue el primero de todo el ministerio en entablar una amistad con el ojiverde despues de Diana.

-Gracias Vlad, la verdad es que mañana a primera hora estare en tu despacho ya que necesito un favor.

-Muy bien Harry ahi te vere. Frank, Josh habeis acabado?-les preguntó a los aurores.

-Si señor ya esta todo listo.

-Entonces vamos a dejar a estos jovenes que descansen un rato-y diciendo esto se fueron los 3.

-Harry me siento fatal es todo mi culpa perdoname.

-Perdonarte? Porque?

-De verdad Harry que lo siento, recuerdas al chico con el que te dije que iba a quedar hoy?

-Si, que tiene que ver tu ultimo ligue con lo que paso aqui? un momento-dijo el ojiverde en broma- no sera Lucius Malfoy no? Por que me parece que ya no quedareis jejeje.

-No tonto pero antes de que entrara Lucius en la casa, yo estaba mirando por la ventana y les vi a los 2 hablando. Me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal y entonces fue cuando te avise. Ese maldito muy cabron me engañó!

-Un momento has dicho Zabini? Blase Zabini?

-Si, le conoces?

-Si, por desgracia, pero si le encuentro se arrepentira de haberme conocido. Ademas parece que es muy buen actor-dijó Harry pensando en todo eso- pero tu no te preocupes pequeña que tu no tienes la culpa de nada.

A Harry le empezaba a cuadrar todo, lo dicho por Hermione, y ahora lo de Zabini. Este ultimo era inefable, asique ya estaba cerrado el enigma de como descubrieron los mortifagos lo de la profecia, ademas trabajaba al lado del despacho de Hermione asique no le hubiera sido dificil invitarla a tomar algo despues de trabajar y despues secuestrarla.

-Gracias Harry pero aun asi, creo que tendre que fijarme mejor en los chicos con los que decida salir.

-Bueno dejemos eso a un lado ya que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante-dijó el moreno.

-A que te refieres? Harry que pasó despues de mi desmayo?

-A eso iba ahora, fue algo raro la verdad.

Harry empezó a contarle lo que pasó despues del desmayo hasta que llegó a la parte del espejo y entonces de repente paró de hablar.

-Harry que mostraba el espejo?-pregunto Diana que ya se esperaba la respuesta debido al tono que usó Harry al final de la historia, era el mismo tono que usaba cuando hablaba de Hermione.

-En el espejo aparecio Hermione, estaba atada, en el suelo y tenia heridas por todo el cuerpo. Despues de eso salió un mortifago y se empezo a reir. Su voz me sonaba pero en ese momento no me interesaba para nada ese detalle. Entonces por la rabia que me entró empeze a torturar a Malfoy, le torture durante unos minutos y despues le mate. El mortifago cuando vio eso se puso como loco pero le dije que si tocaban a Hermione a ellos les iba a pasar lo mismo. Asique hice un pequeño trato con ellos.

-Un trato?! Tu estas loco?! Son mortifagos Harry, no te enseñaron nada en tus 8 años como auror? No se negocia con ellos nunca.

-Tranquilizate y dejame continuar. Despues de acabar de contartelo me podras regañar cuanto quieras.

-Esta bien, supongo que no habras hecho nada peligroso.

-Bueno...les dije que yo regresaria a Inglaterra si ellos dejaban libre a Hermione despues de asegurarme de que era ella.

-Definitivamente te has vuelto loco. Harry sabes mejor que nadie que si vuelves ahora lo estropearas todo, Slytherin volvera, empezara otra guerra-no pudo decir nada mas porque Harry le tapó la boca con la mano y empezo otra vez a hablar.

-Te lo repito, cuando acabe de contartelo todo podras regañarme, insultarme, atacarme o lo que quieras.

-Esta bien, esta bien termina ya.

-Bueno ellos accedieron asique la despertaron y conseguí hablar con ella despues de 10 años.

**********Flashback**********

Aquel mortifago levantó la varrita y apuntó con ella al pecho de Hermione, Reenervate, despues de decir el hechizo la joven empezó a abrir los ojos. Harry no lo podia creer, volveria a hablar con la castaña despues de mucho tiempo, se sentia nervioso pero decidio que no era el momento para ponerse asi asique solo esperó hasta que el mortifago le pasó el espejo a Hermione.

-Toma sangre-sucia alguien quiere hablarte.

-Os repito que no se donde esta Harry Potter ni tampoco se como hacer que vuelva, dejadme en paz ya por favor.-la joven lo dijó con una voz muy debil y eso hizó que a Harry se le congelara el corazon.

-Hermione?-preguntó el ojiverde-de verdad ers tu?

-Harry? No me lo puedo creer. Estas bien?

-Creo que eso tendria que preguntartelo yo a ti. Pero antes de hablar quisiera hacerte una pregunta. Que estabas buscando cuando nos conocistes a Ron y a mi?

La castaña sabia que Harry preguntaba eso para saber si de verdad era ella asique dijó- Buscaba el sapo de Neville.

- Vale eres tu. No sabes las ganas que tenia de volver a verte. Pero ahora tenemos que hablar de cosas mas importantes. Mañana al mediodia un grupo de aurores amigos mios vendran a recojerte y te llevaran a un lugar seguro hasta que yo vuelva y entonces hablaremos con mas calma. Hasta entonces haz todo lo que te digan, sera por tu propio bien y sobretodo no salgas de la casa donde te llevaran.

-Esta bien, supongo, como se que eres tu de verdad Harry y esto no es mas que otra jugada de los mortifagos?

-Para que querian los mortifagos llevarte a otro lugar engañandote, podrian simplemente llevarte sin tu permiso. Pero bueno te dire algo que solo nosotros dos sabemos, el dia mas feliz de mi vida fue aquel 2 de abril cuando nos sentamos debajo de nuestro arbol al lado del lago de Hogwards, cuando me dijiste esas dos palabras que tanto esperaba.

- Todavia siento lo que te dije ese dia Harry, te amo.

-Si yo tambien siento lo mismo Herms pero este no es el momento de hablar sobre eso. Dentro de dos dias como mucho nos veremos.

**********Fin del Flashback**********

Diana despues de escuchar el relato de Harry se quedó sin habla, sabia lo que vendria ahora, tendrian que ir a Inglaterra. Pronto empezaria la tercera guerra entre el bien y el mal, la tercera guerra por el poder.


	6. Gabriel

Capitulo 5: Gabriel

Era una mañana muy luminosa y para ser las 11 de la mañana hacia mucho calor. Un joven de pelo negro azabache apareció de la nada en un callejon de los suburbios de Bucarest. Harry acababa de salir del ministerio de magia de Rumania de donde acababa de pedir el traslado a Inglaterra ademas de un favor personal al ministro de magia de Rumania. El joven le pidió a Vladimir un grupo de cinco aurores para ir a Inglaterra en ese mismo instante y acompañar a Hermione Granger a la casa que el ojiverde habia heredado de sus abuelos. Despues de la promesa de Harry de volver algun dia a trabajar para el, el ministro aceptó la propuesta de Harry asique en ese mismo instante cinco de los mejores aurores del pais lo abandonaban para llevar a una chica a un lugar seguro en otro pais para despues esa misma tarde ponerse a las ordenes de Harry Potter.

El ojiverde dejó esa mañana antes de ir al ministerio a Diana en su casa para que recojiera todo y esperarle a las 2 de la tarde con todo listo para irse. Tambien le dijó que tendrian un invitado especial, un amigo suyo, que les acompañaria pero la muchacha no queria saber quien era ya que las amistades de Harry eran un tanto...peculiares y bastante peligrosas. Asi con muchos pensamientos en la mente Harry Potter se desaparecio de ese callejon que era la entrada al ministerio tomando rumbo a un lugar que los muggles no solian frecuentar debido a las leyendas que se escuchaban sobre ese sitio. Ese lugar se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que en lo mas profundo de los Carpatos donde vivia uno de los mejores y mas peligrosos amigos del ojiverde.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró uno de los paisajes mas terrorificos que podria haber visto nunca. Era un bosque muy oscuro con unos arboles que facilmente podrian llegar a medir unos siete metros de altura. A cualquier sitio al que miraba podia observar restos de sangre sobre las ojas caidas de los cielo casi no se veía, los rayos del sol por supuesto que no podian entrar ahi pero lo que mas sorprendio a Harry fue el hecho de que un ciervo llacia en el suelo desangrandose poco a final del bosque habia una casa, si se podia llamar asi ya que la mugre la cubria. Harry que ya estaba acostumbrado a parar por ahi no le dio importancia al paisaje pero cualquier otra persona se hubiera asustado rapidamente. Cruzó rapidamente el camino que lelgaba hasta la puerta de la casa y empezo a tocar la puerta. A los dos minutos de haber tocado, en la puerta apareció un hombre que parecia tener unos 20 años, la piel muy palida, ojos azules, pelo rubio y que vestia un traje muggle de color negro y sobre este llevaba una capa que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

-Valla valla Harry Potter desde cuando hace que no te veo?

-Hola Gabriel, la verdad es que han pasado unos meses desde nuestra ultima hazaña.

-Pasa Harry.

El muchacho volvio a entrar despues de bastante tiempo en esa casa. Aunque por fuera estaba llena de mugre y parecia muy sucia, por dentro era un autentico palacio. La decoracion era ya varios siglos pasada de moda pero era muy agradable estar ahi. Lo unico malo que tenia el castillo era que no se podia encender ninguna luz y todo estaba en la mas profunda oscuridad cuando se cerraba la puerta.

-Ponte ese conjuro que usais vosotros los magos para poder ver en la oscuridad.-al joven no se lo tuvieron que repetir dos veces ya que sacó su varrita, se señaló a los ojos y dijó Luminstere Totale. Despues de decir el hechizo el ojiverde ya podia ver otra vez perfectamente todo lo que habia en el castillo.

-La verdad es que uno nunca se acostumbra a estar en este castillo Gabriel.

-Es cierto jajaja y fijate que llevo viviendo aqui desde que nací hace 1500 años. Pero bueno Harry dime que te trae por aqui? Recuerdo que la ultima vez que nos vimos acordamos que ahora que todos tus aurores me buscan era mejor dejar de vernos durante un tiempo.

Por cierto, que modales los mios, deseas algo para beber?

-Un poco de vino de elfo no me sentaria nada mal.

Gabriel no tardó ni cinco segundos en llenar dos vasos del mejor vino de elfo que tenia y Harry despues de beber un sorbo empezó nuevamente a hablar.

-Recuerdas la profecia sobre la que te iba a contar algun dia?-el rubio asintio y entonces el moreno continuó hablando.-Pues se esta cumpliendo, se podria decir que los mortifagos me han pillado y me han atacado en el lugar que mas me duele.

-Harry si no me cuentas la profecia no podre ayudarte, sabes que siempre que necesites mi ayuda la tendras pero debo saber a lo que me enfrentare.

-La cosa es sencilla Gabriel, los mortifagos quieren resucitar a Salazar Slytherin y lo conseguiran por desgracia con mi ayuda. Me es necesario regresar a Inglaterra porque si no a la persona que mas quiero en este mundo la mataran. Cuando estemos todos ahi os contare la profecia a todos los que necesiteis saberla. Ahora estoy empezando a reunir al ejercito que necesitare para poder enfrentarme al mal una vez mas, y por supuesto tu estas entre los elejidos jejeje.

-Harry sabes que gracias a tu ayuda estoy ahora mismo con vida y eso los vampiros no lo olvidamos nunca. Por supuesto que cuentas con mi ayuda y tambien con la de mis hombres.

-Gracias, no sabes lo mucho que significa esto para mi. Ahora solo me falta reunir al antiguo E.D y a la orden si alguno quiere participar.

Siguieron hablando una hora mas o menos de todas sus hazañas por los Carpatos hasta que Harry decidió que era ora de irse .

-Bueno Gabriel tenemos que hablar de como vamos a ir hasta Inglaterra. Diana y yo tomaremos un translador para llegar. Si quieres puedes acompañarnos.

-No puedo Harry sabes muy bien que me buscan, lo mejor sera que yo y mis hombres vallamos en un par de dias para ya.

-Si asi lo deseas esta bien. De todas formas yo tengo que irme ya. Ya sabes, un placer como siempre volver a verte Gabriel, cuidate mucho y nos veremos en dos dias en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Despues de decir eso el joven salió del castillo y se apareció en frente de su casa donde desde fuera se oía una cancion de Bon Jovi de las que le gustaban a Diana. El joven entro en la casa y la musica se empezó a escuchar mas fuerte todavia.

-Diana baja eso porfavor!!

-Ah Harry ya has llegado? Lo siento por la musica sabes que cuando estoy nerviosa escucho a Bon Jovi.-con un leve movimiento de la varrita bajó el volumen de la musica.

-Mentira, siempre los escuchas.

Diana le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió y siguió hablando.

-Que has conseguido de Vladimir?

-Me ha ayudado despues de prometerle que volveria a trabajar para el. Me ha designado a unos aurores a mi cargo y ademas e convencido a un amigo mio a acompañarme hasta alli.

-Y este amigo tuyo que es otro gigante o hombre lobo??

-No, este es vampiro. Y porfavor no te metas con los hombres lobo que sabes que el ultimo amigo que queda de mi padre lo es.

-Esta bien, lo siento Harry es solo que estoy muy nerviosa con esto de irnos de aqui. Y encima me dices que vendra un amigo tuyo vampiro pues...

-Este no es ningun vampiro de los que mata al primer mago o muggle que vea. Ataca solo cuando tiene hambre y ademas tiene a muchos seguidores dentro de su clan.

-Y puede vivir bajo la luz del sol? Por que si no no le veo la logica a que venga.

-Si, yo mismo le ayude a fabricar una pocion con la cual puede quedarse sin ningun problema al sol. El unico inconveniente es que el odia la luz del sol asique no le veras mucho durante el dia.

Se quedaron hablando un poco mas y luego Harry hizo un translador de una lata de cerveza que tenia guardada en la nevera. Los dos lo tocaron y al poco tiempo empezaron a sentir como si un gancho les tomaba de alguna parte de detras del ombligo arrastrandolos hasta su destino Londres.

Al abrir los ojos Harry vió que habian llegado al sitio correcto ya que empezaron a rodearles unos veinte mortifagos.

-Valla valla por fin Harry Potter se ha decidido a venir a hacernos una visita. Expeliarmus!


End file.
